chicasfamosasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Selena Gomez
thumb|188px Selena Selena Marie Gomez '''(Grand Praire, Texas, Estados Unidos; 22 de Julio de 1992) es una actriz y cantante estadounidense mejor conocida por interpretar el papel de Alex Russo en la serie de Disney Los Hechizeros de Weverly Place. Ha aparecido en varias películas de televisión como Another Cinderella Stor¡ y P''rograma de Proteccion para Princesas'', entre otras. Empezó su debut de cine como protagonista en las películas, Ramona & Bezzus y Monte Carlo. Primeros años Selena Marie Gomez nació el 22 de Julio de 1992 en Grand Praire , Texas, Estados Unidos. Su padre, Ricardo Gómez es mexicano, y su madre, Mandy Teefey (nacida Cornett), de ascendencia mitad italiana, fue actriz de teatro antiguo. Sus padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años y fue criada como hija única por su madre desde entonces. En 2006, su madre volvió a casarse con Brian Teefey. De acuerdo a una presentación en el Teletón 2009reveló que tiene familiares en la ciudad mexicana de Moneterrey Lleva su nombre debido a la cantante de Tex-Mex, Selena. En una entrevista en el 2009, Gomez dijo que ella desarrolló desde temprana edad interés en la actuación al ver a su madre actuar en producciones teatrales. "Mi mamá Mandy hizo mucho teatro, y me gustaba verla ensayar. Cuando se preparaba para el espectáculo y se ponía su maquillaje, me sentaba detrás de ella siempre. Ella me decía: 'Tienes mis líneas mejor memorizadas que yo'" ... Un día le dije ella, 'Quiero ser como tú'". Obtuvo un diploma de escuela secundaria a través de educación en el hogar.[6] Ha manifestado en varios medios que le gustaría ir a la universidad. Carrera profesional Actuación Gomez comenzó su carrera como actriz a los siete años, interpretando el papel de Gianna en Barney & Friends. Dice que aprendió "todo" acerca de cómo actuar mientras estaba en la serie. A mediados del año 2000, Selena grabó varios episodios de esa temporada 7 de Barney & Friends durante algún tiempo, pero los episodios no salieron al aire hasta que Selena estaba en 5to grado (septiembre de 2002, 10 años). Esto dio lugar a cierta controversia y confusión acerca de si ella estaba en Barney en 5º grado o bien en 1º grado (mediados del 2000, 7-8 años).[8] Más tarde, tuvo pequeños papeles en Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over y la película de televisión Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire. En el 2004, Gómez fue descubierta por el canal de Disney en un casting nacional, de ahí paso a aparecer en distintas series y preparándose tomando clases. En The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Gomez apareció como estrella invitada y más tarde tuvo una aparición especial - que se convirtió en un papel recurrente - en Hannah Montana de la temporada dos a tres. A principios del 2007, Gomez audicionó para la serie original de Disney Wizards of Waverly Place obtuvo el papel principal de Alex Russo y empezó a filmar la serie alrededor de abril de ese año, la serie se convirtió en un éxito del canal, estrenada en octubre de 2007 con 4 temporadas a 2011 y siendo nominada 2 veces a los premios Emmy, entre otros. En el 2008, Gomez apareció en Another Cinderella Story, la secuela del 2004 de la película de Hilary Duff lanzada solamente en DVD, en ella actúa junto a Drew Seeley. También tuvo un papel menor como voz de una de las noventa y seis hijas del alcalde en Horton hears a Who que se lanzó en marzo de ese año. En abril, Lacey Rose, de la revista Forbes clasificó en quinto lugar a Selena en su lista "Eight Hot Kid Stars To Watch" y Rosa describió a Gomez como "una adolescente multi talentosa". En junio de 2009, Gomez apareció en la película de televisión para Disney Channel Princess Protection Program, al lado de Demi Lovato. Y el 28 de agosto, un mes después, Selena apareció en Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, la película de televisión basada en la serie. En el 2009, Gomez hizo una aparición como ella misma en otra serie original de Disney Channel, Sonny with a Chance, titulado Battle of the Networks Stars. Gomez junto con miembros del elenco de Wizards of Waverly Place apareció en un crossover de las series originales de Disney con tres episodios de Hannah Montana y The Suite Life on Deck, titulado Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. En febrero de 2009, Gomez firmó contrato para protagonizar una de las dos papeles en Ramona and Beezus, una adaptación cinematográfica de la serie de novelas para niños de Beverly Cleary; la película se estreno el 23 de julio de este año en los EE.UU recibiendo críticas positivas. Para marzo de 2010, Variety informó que Selena protagonizará uno de los tres papeles principales en Montecarlo, junto a Leighton Meester y Katie Cassidy; la película se rodo en Europa durante el verano, principalmente en Budapest. En febrero de 2011, Deadline.com informó que Universal Pictures y Strike Entertainment habían adquirido la novela, Thirteen Reasons Why de Jay Asher con Gomez como papel principal.[9] Tiempo después, Gomez confesó en una entrevista que temería que su carrera acabaría al terminar Wizards of Waverly Place, y estaría muy asustada: "Me asusta un poco y también estoy nerviosa porque ha sido mi vida por los últimos cuatro años, así que no sé cómo voy a hacer sin eso".[10] Música Grabó en el 2006 una canción para la película de televisión Brain Zapped y en el 2007 la canción de entrada Everything is Not What it Seems de su serie Wizards of Waverly Place. Para el 2008, grabó una versión de Cruella de Vil - que incluía un video musical - para el álbum recopilatorio DisneyMania 6. Gomez grabó tres canciones para la banda sonora de Another Cinderella Story, del cual se desprende el sencillo Tell Me Something I Don't Know, que alcanzó la posición 58 en el Billboard Hot 100 y la 13 en el ARIA Charts de Australia. También grabó Fly to Your Heart para la película animada del 2008 Tinker Bell. En julio de 2008 firmó un contrato de grabación con Hollywood Records, sello discográfico propiedad de Disney. Hizo un cameo en el video Burnin' Up de los Jonas Brothers como el interés amoroso de Nick Jonas. En el 2009, grabó One and the Same para Princess Protection Program junto con Demi Lovato. Gomez grabó cuatro canciones, una de las cuales es un cover de Pilot para la banda sonora de Wizards of Waverly Place, el sencillo que fue lanzado Magic debutó en el número 61 del Billboard Hot 100 con 42,000 descargas. En mayo del mismo año, Gomez hizo un dueto con Forever The Sickest Kids, de la canción sin álbum, Whoa Oh!. A principios de 2010 grabó la canción "Trust In Me" (de El Libro de la Selva) para el nuevo álbum recopilatorio DisneyMania 7. Selena co-escribió la canción "Live Likes There's No Tomorrow" para la banda sonora de su nueva película Ramona and Beezus, también incluida en el nuevo álbum A Year Without Rain, de su banda. Grabó la canción "Shake It Up" tema principal de entrada de la serie original de DC, Shake It Up incluida en el sountrack Shake iT Up: Break iT Down lanzado en julio de 2011. En junio de 2011 Selena declaro lo siguiente, ‘Para mí, mi música es diversión. Realmente no tomo en serio la música. Me encanta inspirar a la gente y me encanta hacer buena música, pero no me estreso con eso. No creo que alguna vez vaya a ganar un Grammy, y estoy bien con eso’ Gomez fue elegida para ser la presentadora de los MTV EMA en Belfast,Reino Unido, transmitidos por MTV el 6 de noviembre de 2011,[11] además de ser nominada a "Mejores Fans"[12] y ser la presentadora más joven de los MTV Europe Music Awards. Selena Gomez & The Scene Es una banda de pop estadounidense formada a finales de el año 2008. La banda se compone de Selena Gomez como vocalista, Ethan Roberts en la guitarra, Joey Clement en el bajo, Greg Garman en la batería, y Forrest Dane en los teclados. Kiss & Tell es el álbum debut de la banda y fue lanzado el 29 de septiembre de 2009, por Hollywood Records. El 5 de marzo de 2010, el álbum fue certificado disco de oro por RIAA.[13] El sencillo del álbum, "Naturally", fue certificado platino por la RIAA el 15 de julio de 2010.[13] Su segundo álbum de estudio, A Year Without Rain, fue lanzado el 17 de septiembre de 2010.[14] El disco debutó en el Billboard 200 en el número 4, vendiendo 66.000 copias. El 19 de enero de 2011, el álbum fue certificado Oro por la RIAA.[13] El tercer álbum de la banda, When the Sun Goes Down fue lanzado al mercado el 28 de junio de 2011. El primer sencillo se titula "Who Says". Imagen y productos A partir de septiembre de 2009, Gomez actualmente es la nueva cara de la campaña publicitaria de moda Back to School de Sears. Como parte del reparto Gomez aparece en los anuncios de televisión y grabó I'm Gonna Arrive (Don't Just Go Back). En agosto de 2009, Selena también fue participe de la Sears Arrive Air Band Casting Call - para seleccionar a cinco personas para el primer Sears Air Band, que actuó en los MTV Video Music Awards el 13 de septiembre de ese año. En octubre de 2008, Gomez lanzó su propia campaña de producción, July Moon Productions, y se asoció con XYZ Films para crear vehículos de estrellas para Selena. Como parte del acuerdo de Gomez tendrá la oportunidad de probar diversos artículos, alquiler de escritores y crear paquetes de talentos para darse a los estudios. Asimismo, como parte del acuerdo, XYZ Films permitirá a Selena producir al menos dos películas. Variety informó que: "En agosto, XYZ firmó un acuerdo similar con Time Inc. y la compañía de gestión de la producción del Colectivo para financiar el desarrollo de contenidos que el gigante de medios impresos para la pantalla grande ... Como parte del acuerdo July Moon-XYZ, Gomez tendrá la capacidad de elegir proyectos de la vasta colección de Time Inc., que incluye a Time, Sports Illustrated, Fortune y Life. En octubre de 2009, Selena anunció su plan de lanzar su propia línea de moda, llamada Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez, que estará listo para lanzarse en el otoño de 2010. La línea de ropa consistirá en función parte de vestidos bohemia, tops de flores, jeans, faldas, chaquetas, bufandas y sombreros, todos hechos de materiales reciclados o ecológicos. Gomez dijo que la línea va a reflejar su estilo personal y se describe la ropa para ser más "bonita, femenina, y bohemia", y: "Con mi línea, realmente quiero dar las opciones de los clientes sobre cómo pueden poner sus propias miradas, junto ... Quiero las piezas que pueden ser fáciles de vestir o hacia abajo, y las telas que son ecológicos y orgánicos es súper importante ... Además, las etiquetas de todos tendremos algunos de mis citas de inspiración en ellos. Sólo estoy mirando para enviar un buen mensaje." Gomez, quien no tiene antecedentes en la moda, se asoció con diseñadores Tony Melillo y Sandra Campos, tanto que han trabajado con casas de moda de renombre. Selena dijo que de la asociación: "Cuando conocí a Tony y Sandra, al instante yo estaba cómoda con ellos y ahora son como familia para mí ... Son tan creativa y me encanta cómo me puede apenas llamar en cualquier momento y hablar con ellos acerca de todo, incluso si es sólo acerca de cómo cambiar un botón ... Han sido tan buenos en todo." La marca será fabricado por, Melillo y Campos hizo equipo con sede en Nueva York Adjmi Apparel y formado por Adjmi CH Brands LLC, que es la compañía que sostiene la marca. La marca ha tenido el éxito esperado y ha renovado sus temporadas. De acuerdo a una declaración en julio de 2011 Selena Gomez se encuentra produciendo su primer fragancia la cual planea lanzar al mercado en la primavera próxima. Filantropía Gomez estuvo involucrada en la campaña UR Votes Count que ayudó a animar a los adolescentes a aprender más acerca de los candidatos presidenciales del 2008 ( Barack Obama y John McCain ). En octubre de 2008, Gomez participó en la campaña "Runway for Life" del St. Jude's Children's Hospital. Gomez es la portavoz de la leche Borden, aparece en la campaña de la prensa y los anuncios de televisión. Es la embajadora de DoSomething.org después de haber participado en la caridad con Island Dog, que ayuda a los perros en Puerto Rico. Se involucró durante el rodaje de Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie en Puerto Rico. Selena es portavoz de State Farm Insurance, y aparece en sus anuncios de televisión; el cual sale al aire en Disney Channel Estados Unidos, para elevar la conciencia de ser un conductor seguro. Gomez también está involucrada con la caridad RAISE Hope for Congo, la caridad ayuda a crear conciencia sobre la violencia contra las mujeres congoleñas, en el Congo. Selena participa en Disney's Friends for Change, una organización que promueve el "comportamiento amable con la naturaleza", y aparece en sus anuncios de servicio público para crear conciencia sobre la causa en Disney Channel. Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, y los Jonas Brothers grabaron Send It On, un sencillo benéfico que sirve como tema para Disney's Friends For Change en 2009. La canción debutó en el Hot 100 en el número veinte. Disney's Friends For Change dirigirá todos sus ingresos de Send It On a instituciones de beneficencia del medio ambiente a la película de Disney en todo el mundo para el fondo de conservación. El 6 de octubre del 2009, Selena realizó una visita sorpresa a una escuela primaria de Los Ángeles como parte de A Day Made Better programa que fue patrocinado por OfficeMax. Durante su visita, dio a la escuela $ 1.000 por valor en útiles escolares y pasó el día con los estudiantes hablando sobre la importancia de retribuir a la comunidad. Selena realizó un pequeño concierto benéfico para el Teletón de México que ayuda a recaudar dinero para ayudar a la creación de Centros de Rehabilitación Infantil (CRIT) para niños con diferentes discapacidades, interpretó junto con su banda sus éxitos, Falling Down y Naturally de su álbum debut.,[16] además hizo su donativo en vivo.[17] Unicef En octubre de 2008, Selena fue nombrada portavoz de la Unicef para la campaña Trick-or-Treat, que alentó a los niños para recaudar dinero en Halloween para ayudar a niños alrededor del mundo. Dijo que estaba "muy emocionada" para alentar a otros niños para hacer una diferencia en el mundo." En agosto de 2009, Gomez a los 17 años de edad, se convirtió en la embajadora mas joven de Unicef, sobrepasando a la cantante Hayley Westenra, que tenía 18. En su primera misión oficial de campo, Selena viajó a Ghana en septiembre de 2009 por una semana para presenciar de primera mano las condiciones de marcado de los niños vulnerables que carecen de necesidades vitales como el agua potable, alimentación, educación y salud. Gomez explicó durante una entrevista con The Associated Press que ella quería utilizar su fama para concientizar a Ghana: "Es por eso que me siento muy honrado de tener una voz que los niños puedan escuchar y tener en cuenta ... que había gente en mi viaje que me preguntaba donde es Ghana, y lo busqué en Google ... y porque fui allí, ahora saben lo que es Ghana. Así que es bastante increíble. " Gomez dijo de su papel como embajador que: "Cada día 25.000 niños mueren por causas prevenibles. Me quedo con Unicef en la creencia de que podemos cambiar ese número de 25.000 a cero. Y sabemos que podemos lograr esto porque a cada momento, el UNICEF trabaja sobre el terreno proporcionando a los niños con la ayuda de salvamento necesarios para garantizar que el cero se convierta en una realidad ". Selena fue nombrada portavoz de la campaña Trick-or-Treat, por segundo año consecutivo. Gomez, que recaudó más de 700.000 dólares para la caridad en 2008, declaró que espera poder elevar 1 millones dólares en 2009. Gomez participó en una subasta de la celebridad y organizó una serie web emitida en directo en Facebook en apoyo de la campaña Trick-or-Treat de Unicef. Selena regresó como la portavoz de Unicef en la campaña del 60° aniversario de Trick-or-Treat en 2010.[18] Vida personal Selena comenzó a usar un anillo de pureza que tiene escrito "El amor verdadero esperará"[19] , cuando tenía 12 años de edad.[20] [21] Es la dueña de seis perros de rescate y se describe como una gran amante de los animales. Después de que Gomez y Lovato -quienes se conocieron por primera vez en las audiciones de Barney & Friends- publicaron un vídeo blog en YouTube en marzo de 2008, Miley Cyrus y su amiga Mandy Jiroux subieron una parodia de este video, que captó el interés de la prensa rosa. Los informes incluyen la teoría de que Gomez y Lovato podrían reemplazar a Cyrus.[22] Selena aclaró que no había pelea,[23] diciendo: "No estoy interesada en ser nadie más que yo, y yo no estoy aquí para sustituir a nadie, creo que ella es una artista maravillosa, y por supuesto, es un cumplido. Pero me gustaría tomar una ruta diferente."[24] Al responder una pregunta sobre la herencia hispana, del servicio de noticias para niños y adolescentes Scholastic, Gómez dijo: "Mi familia tiene quinceañeras, y vamos a la iglesia de comunión hacemos todo lo católico, pero en realidad no tenemos nada tradicional, salvo ir al parque y tener barbacoas los domingos después de misa." Filmografía Películas Televisión Discografía ''Artículo principal: Discografía de Selena Gomez'Artículo principal: Discografía de Selena Gomez & The Scene'' Categoría:Actores